


Alexx Really Loves his Friends

by destielinfinity4



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Bandom, Eisbrecher
Genre: "happy ending", Bands With Benefits?, Beta Wanted, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Making Out, No romo, Not Beta Read, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: The members of Eisbrecher have an awesome concert, and they bring the vibes back to Alexx' place.(Beta Wanted is so I can get a second pair of eyes. I've edited this I promise!)





	Alexx Really Loves his Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So is probably the most difficult thing I've ever written but I like how it came out. ConCrit is encouraged haha, Enjoy!! happy kinktober!!
> 
> Updated: October 4th, 2017  
> Comment Modding is on so if someone suggests an edit for a typo or something I can fix it and not have the comment there forever.
> 
> The best part of kinktober is I actually know the date without having to check lol.

Alexx looked down the bar at his friends. Pix was sitting next to him, then Jürgen, Achim, and Rupert. They'd just had an amazing concert and they were hanging out at a bar a few miles away. Everything had gone smoothly and for some reason, the band just clicked. They'd messed with each other in the usual ways. Pix slapped his ass a couple times, he asked Achim for some drumsticks to throw in the crowd and Achim asked for a kiss first, then he and Jürgen kissed a couple times. They had a weird chemistry that night. 

So there they were at the bar, everyone talking cheerfully and getting nice and buzzed. Alexx didn't really join in the conversation, he was a bit tipsy, he was happy, and he really loved his friends. He was content to just sit and admire them. He let himself zone out a bit, just thinking about how awesome this band was and how happy he was with how his life had turned out. 

Suddenly everyone was getting excited about something, Alexx shook himself out of his head and turned his attention towards the movement. Immediately he saw Jürgen and Achim kissing and Jürgen moving a hand to his jaw. Pix and Rupert were cheering and laughing and Alexx couldn't help but smile. 

"Hey, Alexx!" Pixx leaned in so only Alexx  could hear him.

"Mm?"

"Do you have booze at home?"

"Sicher! Of course I do, why?"

Pix gestured toward Achim and Jürgen who were now leaning on each other and giggling. "Think we should get out of here? Go back to your place?"

"Oh!" Pix had a familiar look in his eye and Alexx knew exactly what it meant. He was feeling the chemistry too. "Ja! Let's get out of here."

Alexx slapped some money on the counter and stood up. The rest of the group noticed immediately though they seemed confused as to why they were leaving so early. Alexx spoke up so that everyone could hear him "I was thinking we should continue this at my place. What do you guys think?"

The question was met with hearty agreement and in ein Augenblick they were all walking through the doors of Alexx' apartment. Alexx headed straight to the kitchen and came back with beers in both hands. They quickly picked up where they'd left off, laughing and talking and 'accidentally' touching each other. Before long they'd migrated from the kitchen to the living room. Alexx, Noel, and Achim sat on the couch while Rupert and Jürgen sat on the floor across the coffee table. There were chairs but apparently, those were too far away. They talked about the concert, about their lives, friend stuff.

Alexx was in the middle and he was feeling cuddly so he put his head on Pix's shoulder, which caused Noel to smile and kiss Alexx' forehead. Alexx scooted towards Noel and motioned for Achim to come as well, leaving room for one more person to join them on the couch.

Jürgen looked at Rupert, who nodded towards the couch, giving Jürgen permission to take the newly created spot. So there they were, Pix was squished up against the right arm of the couch with Alexx practically on top of him. Achim's right side was pressed against Alexx and his arm was on the back of the couch behind them. Jürgen was nearly on Achim's lap, with his right arm resting on the back of the couch behind Achim. Rupert was sitting on the floor with his beer, smiling at all of them. Alexx was getting that happy feeling again like he could just sit here with them like this forever. Für immer. 

Pix shifted a bit under him "Alexx, your belt’s poking me."

Alexx sighed, pretending to be annoyed. He collected his limbs and stood to take off his belt, taking his sweatshirt with him so that he was only wearing a black T-shirt and jeans.

He turned to face his friends "But Pix, if I don't have a belt my pants might fall down." He raised his eyebrows suggestively "and that would be embarrassing wouldn't it?" 

Noel merely laughed and smacked him firmly on the ass before pulling him back by the belt loop so he was on top again. 

Alexx settled in and then looked up at Pix, there was a seconds pause and then they both moved together, Alexx' hand came up to cup Pix jaw as their lips desperately came together. Alexx could feel everyone else watching, so after a few minutes of making out with Pix, he pulled away, caressing Pix' chin one more time before turning to Achim with a low laugh as he brought their lips together. By that point, he was nearly laying on top of Achim, though his body was still facing Noel who began undoing Alexx' jeans, taking advantage of their changed position. 

Rupert finally stood up and walked toward Jürgen, unbuttoning his shirt seductively before straddling him and letting him kiss down his chest before he lowered himself down fully and they were able to lock their lips together. Pix pushed Alexx’ shirt up and Achim helped finish taking it off, then Pix finished getting Alexx' jeans and underwear out of the way. He began stroking Alexx slowly. 

Alexx moaned into Achim's mouth, wrapping his arms tightly around him for support, He pushed their torsos closer together, arching his back a little wanting more sensation. The position eventually proved to be challenging to maintain so he was forced to pull back. He sat up and looked at his friends while he caught his breath. Jürgen noticed that they'd stopped making out so he pulled away too, and Rupert turned around on Jürgen's lap so he could see everyone's face. 

Alexx looked from face to face and felt himself fill with adoration and pride. He loved his fellow bandmembers, he really did. But it occurred to him that most of them were wearing too many clothes. So he stood up and pushed his own jeans and underwear to the ground. The other men took the cue and began shedding clothing as well. Rupert stood up and helped Jürgen pull his shirt over his head, and Pix threw his shirt to the floor before standing up to remove his pants. Before long the whole group was completely naked with clothes strewn about the living room, mixed together in a mass of black and gray fabric. 

Looking at the couch, Alex could see how small it was. He was trying to figure out a position they'd all be happy in but he just couldn't see it. He looked around the group, putting his hands on his hips.  "My bed is a bit bigger than the couch. Shall we?"

They all nodded in agreement. 

When they reached Alexx room, they all stood around the bed, looking around at each other. Alexx walked up behind Jürgen and pushed him onto the bed. 

Jürgen smiled and turned over onto his back just in time for Alexx to follow him, kissing his neck and making his way down until his lips finally closed on Jürgen's cock. 

Jürgen gasped and arched his back before biting his lip at the sensation. Achim quickly joined him on the bed, crawling up to Jürgen and kissing his neck desperately. 

Alexx stuck his ass in the air hopefully and he was happily surprised when he felt someone grab his ass and spread it, and then the wet feeling of a tongue. 

That must have been Pix because Alexx saw Rupert taking Achim's dick in one hand, and his own in the other. He began stroking both of them quickly. 

It was heaven. Alex could hear Achim moaning, feel Jürgen's hand scratching his back, Pix was eating his ass, and he could hear all of them breathing loudly. There was some kind of rhythm to it, and it sounded beautiful, and he could practically smell the sex in the air. He was so turned on. Alexx decided that as soon as Jürgen came he was just going to jerk off himself because the image of all of his friends, looking this hot around him, he couldn't wait any longer. 

Before long Rupert was coming and Alexx felt some of it land on his back, moments later he heard Achim follow suit. Rupert crawled up to sit next to Achim, wrapping his arms around him and settling in to watch the rest unfold. 

Now that Jürgen's mouth was free he moaned even louder and it drove Alexx absolutely crazy. He wrapped a hand around the base of Jürgen's cock and increased the speed of his bobs, pouring his own desperation into his current task. 

Not long after, Jürgen grabbed Alexx even tighter as he came in Alexx mouth. Alexx swallowed the come and pulled off. Pix felt the motion and backed off as well. Alexx kissed Jürgen's forehead and moved next to him, turning onto his back, ready to finish himself, finally. Ready to finally get to come. But just as Alexx wrapped his hand around his dick Pix crawled in close to him and grabbed both of their cocks in his hand, stroking them quickly and leaning his forehead on Alexx. Alexx came first and Pix came soon after. 

So there they lay, all five of them, holding each other and catching their breath. Eventually, someone grabbed the box of tissues from Alexx' bedside and started cleaning them up. There was no point trying to clean the blanket because it was obvious that would just have to go in the wash so they just tossed it aside. 

Alexx looked around at them and the feeling was back. The feeling of total love and adoration for his friends. First they had an amazing concert together then mind-blowing sex. Alexx couldn't think of a more perfect day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me very happy. I think I‘d actually cry if someone made fanart of my work. Like for real. If you post anywhere about it use my archive name as the hashtag or tag me. Follow my tumblr for updates! Feel free to message me with prompts and ideas. If you want to beta any of my works message me on tumblr. Check out my other works!!! (Ily)


End file.
